Cuando todo cambió
by Yrim
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Inicios y Finales" del foro "La Sala de Los Menesteres" Era tedioso, fanfarrón y estúpido; sin embargo le gustaba. Quizás fuera porque a su subconsciente le encantaba que ella sufriera. ¿Sería aquello masoquismo? No lo sabía, pero de algo sí estaba segura: toda la culpa la tenía James Potter.


**Disclaimer: todo este maravilloso universo pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Inicios y Finales" del foro "La Sala de Los Menesteres"**

Era tedioso, fanfarrón y estúpido; sin embargo le gustaba. Quizás fuera porque a su subconsciente le encantaba que ella sufriera. ¿Sería aquello masoquismo? No lo sabía, pero de algo sí estaba segura: toda la culpa la tenía James Potter. Él y su pelo azabache, él y sus ojos avellana, él y su manía de revolverse el pelo, él y su eterna sonrisa, él y sus "Evans, sal conmigo". Él, él, él y todo él. Y eso la enfurecía. Sabía desde hacía algún tiempo que ese sentimiento de frialdad que solía tener por el moreno había cambiado, ¡y tanto que había cambiado! Ahora prácticamente no se separaba de los merodeadores, ¡incluso se estaba llevando bien con Black!

Si alguien le hubiera dicho unos años antes que aquello iba a suceder, habría pedido que lo revisaran en San Mungo. Pero allí estaba, prácticamente corriendo por los pasillos buscando a su merodeador favorito. De haber pillado a alguien corriendo como ella lo hacía en aquel momento, seguramente lo habría castigado, pero esa era la ventaja de ser prefecta. Y en ese momento rogaba a Merlín que nadie la detuviera, porque cuando está ansiosa tiende a mover la varita demasiado rápido, y eso podría causarle problemas... al idiota que se cruzara en su camino. Y sin embargo, pensando en la conversación que acababa de escuchar entre Sirius y Peter, se dio cuenta de que nada podría haberle impedido ir por él.

— _¿Cómo está Lunático? —preguntó Peter con la voz muy aguda._

— _Como siempre. Ahora se está dando un banquete de chocolate para reponer fuerzas —le contestó Sirius forzando una sonrisa._

— _¿Y Cornamenta?_

— _Mejor, mejor. Pero no ha querido ir a la enfermería, es un cabezota. Se ha intentado curar él mismo. A mí ni siquiera me ha dejado tocarle —terminó con un deje de molestia en la voz._

— _¿Se pueden curar los arañazos de un hombre lobo? — preguntó Peter asustado._

_Sirius soltó un bufido._

— _Lunático no le ha mordido, le ha arañado. No pasa nada si un hombre lobo te araña; aparte de que sangres un poco, claro._

_Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos._

— _Remus se sentirá fatal… —dijo Peter apenado._

— _Como siempre. Cornamenta ya le ha intentado convencer de que no ha sido culpa suya, incluso le ha dicho que con la cicatriz que se le va a quedar podrá presumir ante Evans de su valentía —dijo soltando unas carcajadas que parecían ladridos—, pero tú sabes cómo es Lunático…_

— _¿Y dónde está Cornamenta ahora?_

— _Ha ido a las cocinas. Dice que tanta magia de curación le ha abierto el apetito —contestó sonriendo de nuevo._

De acuerdo, quizás no tendría que haber escuchado aquella conversación; pero después de todo, ella ya sabía el problema de Remus. Lo sabía desde hacía años. Aunque lógicamente, había tenido el tacto suficiente como para fingir que no sospechaba de las ausencias de su amigo, y cada vez que él regresaba (siempre dos días después de luna llena), ella le preguntaba por su madre, a la que supuestamente él se iba a cuidar porque estaba enferma.

¡Pero aquello era diferente! ¡James estaba herido! Y ella estaba preocupada. ¿Cómo le había podido arañar Remus mientras estaba transformado? ¿Es que James estaba con él cuando se transformó? ¿O, acaso, Remus había ido a por él en pleno estado subconsciente?

Todas esas preguntas se perdieron cuando vio al dueño de sus inquietudes saliendo de las cocinas. Estaba muy sonriente y llevaba en los brazos todo tipo de dulces y chucherías. En cuanto la vio se acercó a ella.

— Hola, Lily —saludó sonriente.

Ella lo miró seria y no contestó a su saludo.

— ¿Dónde? —se limitó a preguntar con la voz entrecortada.

El chico la miró confundido.

— ¿Dónde qué?

— ¡¿Que dónde te has herido, idiota?! —gritó, para luego morderse el labio inferior intentando controlar el tono de voz.

James no dijo nada, pero una sombra de miedo se vio reflejada en su rostro.

— Tranquilo —lo calmó Lily—, sé lo de Remus desde hace tiem...

— Shhh —la chistó él mirando a un lado y a otro del inmenso corredor. Entonces la cogió del brazo y la llevó hasta un aula vacía, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos—. ¿Cómo…?

— Sentido común —contestó la pelirroja, y antes de que James pudiera decir nada más, ordenó— Enséñame dónde te ha arañado.

El moreno frunció el ceño y se guardó pausadamente los dulces en los bolsillos. Luego se cogió el cuello de la túnica y lo echó a un lado. La pelirroja contuvo el aliento. Cuatro rojizas marcas de garras cubrían por completo el hombro derecho de James y se perdían debajo de la ropa recorriendo la parte del brazo que no estaba a la vista. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el moreno ocultó los arañazos poniéndose la túnica en su sitio.

— No lo ha hecho a propósito; fue un accidente —aclaró mirándola.

— Eso ya lo sé —contestó ella enfadada—. Lo que yo quiero saber es por qué estabas tú cerca cuando… —se interrumpió un momento pensando en la mejor manera de decirlo.

— ¿Cómo te has enterado? —preguntó James en un intento de librarse de contestar a la pregunta de Lily. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, y eso la pelirroja también lo estaba notando.

— Escuché a Sirius y a Peter hablando en el lago —respondió, dándose cuenta de la evasiva del chico.

— ¿Estabas preocupada?

Se notaba la emoción en la voz del chico; había sonado como un niño de ocho años preguntando por sus regalos de Navidad. A Lily eso la enterneció, pero antes de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, agitó la varita convocando un frasco que contenía un líquido marrón.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó James, curioso, sin dejar de mirar el frasquito.

— Esencia de díctamo. Sirve para ayudar a cicatrizar las heridas —explicó con voz suave.

— ¿Eso significa que sí estabas preocupada? —volvió a preguntar James sonriendo como un niño travieso.

— No tientes a la suerte, Potter —lo previno la pelirroja poniéndose una mano en la cadera mientras que con la otra lo apuntaba con la varita. Pese a lo que le había dicho, en su voz había un claro deje de diversión, y los labios la traicionaban al querer curvarse en una sonrisa—. Ahora siéntate.

James fue hasta la mesa del profesor y se sentó en ella sin quejarse. Lily se le acercó y abrió el bote de díctamo. Entonces dirigió su mano izquierda hacia la túnica del chico, que la observaba atentamente. Con mucho cuidado apartó lo suficiente para que la parte del hombro quedara descubierta. Un leve sonrojo se había apoderado de las mejillas de la chica. Ella lo notaba, y por eso mismo evitaba mirar directamente al moreno. Ahora era ella la que estaba nerviosa. Procurando no rozar las marcas con sus dedos, vertió una gota en cada herida. Inmediatamente una nueva piel cubrió las marcas, como si llevaran cicatrizando unos cuantos días.

Complacida con el resultado, siguió aplicando el líquido por casi toda la extensión de las heridas mientras su mente trabajaba por encontrar la forma de que James fuera sincero con ella.

— ¿Me vas a decir dónde estabas para que te hicieras esto? —inquirió continuando con su labor. Sí, había optado por la opción más descarada; pero también la más sencilla.

James entrecerró los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado.

— Simplemente pasaba por allí.

Lily levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Sus manos pararon de aplicar el ungüento.

— Por allí, ¿dónde? —preguntó tercamente.

— Pues…

Los ojos del moreno se paseaban por el aula inquietos. Era evidente que buscaba una excusa creíble.

— James, ¿por qué me mientes?

El aludido la miró, y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Las preciosas esmeraldas de Lily lo observaban con tristeza. Esa mirada de la pelirroja era la segunda cosa que más detestaba de todo el universo. La primera era verla llorar.

— No… por favor, no me mires así… —suplicó cogiendo el rostro de Lily entre sus manos.

— Entonces, dime la verdad —le contestó ansiosa.

Él cerró los ojos fuertemente y aflojó su agarre sobre el rostro de ella.

— Yo… no puedo —susurró—. Es algo que concierne también a Sirius y Peter. Y de otra forma, también implica a Re…

— ¡Me importa un rábano! —lo interrumpió Lily soltándose de él—. ¡Me da exactamente igual quién más esté implicado! ¡El que está herido eres tú, no ellos!

— Lily por favor… —suplicó el moreno haciendo ojitos.

— ¡No te atrevas a hacerme ojitos, Potter, que ya nos conocemos! —suspiró para calmarse. — No sé por qué estoy tan alterada —murmuró para sí misma. Luego volvió a mirar al chico, que ponía cara de no haber roto un plato.

Lily frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que esa cara la usaba James cada vez que estaba metido en alguna travesura. Sin embargo, lo más extraño era que el charlatán de James Potter no abría la boca. Eso la convenció todavía más de que el asunto era algo importante, si es que no era importante ya que estuviera con un hombre lobo en luna llena.

— Pensé que confiabas en mí —gruñó Lily.

Sí, aquello era chantaje emocional. Era un golpe tan bajo que ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarle a la cara mientras se lo decía. Permanecía con la vista fija en uno de los grandes ventanales del aula.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Claro que confío en ti! —la voz de James sonaba enfadada.

— ¡No es verdad! —explotó de nuevo la pelirroja— ¡Si confiaras en mí me lo contarías! ¿Quién lo sabe? ¿Pearson? ¡Seguro que sí!

Justo después de decirlo se arrepintió de sus palabras. Y aún más al ver la cara de perplejidad del chico.

— ¿Pearson? ¿Ann Pearson? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver aquí?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. Esa chica había sido la última conquista de James. Les había visto juntos un par de veces… el curso anterior. Curiosamente, desde que empezó séptimo, el chico había rechazado todas las citas e invitaciones que le habían propuesto. Y eso era lo que más la avergonzaba.

— Da igual —dijo ella finalmente. — Me voy —anunció andando hasta la puerta.

— No da igual —la contradijo James colocándose detrás de ella y pasando un mano por encima para agarrar el picaporte e impedirle salir. — ¿Por qué estás hablando de Pearson ahora? ¿Crees que ella es más importante que tú? ¿Que a ella le contaría algo que a ti no?

El pensamiento de Lily estaba embotado. Sentía el pecho de James pegado a su espalda, y su olor le embriagaba de tal forma que había cerrado los ojos sin darse cuenta para poder llenarse mejor de él.

— Ella… —consiguió decir— ella estuvo saliendo contigo —terminó en un murmullo.

— Lily, siempre te he dicho que… espera… ¿estás celosa? —preguntó sorprendido.

— ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? —saltó la chica ruborizada, e intentó apartarse de él.

James la cogió por los hombros y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirase.

— Entonces, ¿por qué…?

— ¡Porque estoy preocupada por ti, estúpido! —le gritó encarándolo. — ¡Creía que eso era obvio ya! ¡Pero claro, ¿a quién le importa que Lily esté intranquila?! ¡Si nada más que es un arañazo de un hombre lobo, nada grave! ¡Total, de todas formas no le diremos nada porque es idiota! ¡Y si le da coraje, pues que se tire al lago!

— ¡Lily! —la llamó James cogiéndola de las muñecas. Estaba muy serio.

La aludida se calló de inmediato, y en cuanto James supo que tenía toda la atención de la pelirroja, la soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

— No te asustes —le pidió, para después empezar a cambiar de forma. En un segundo, un enorme ciervo se paseaba por el aula agitando el pelaje canela.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos, y la mandíbula se le desencajó. Aquello no se lo esperaba. El ciervo se acercó a ella lentamente, levantando y bajando el hocico, como suplicándole que se tranquilizara. Ella lo observó meticulosamente. Recorrió todo el cuerpo del animal con sus ojos verdes, y se detuvo en la gran cornamenta.

— Cornamenta… —murmuró, dándose cuenta del apodo de James.

El ciervo acercó más su cabeza hacia ella, y Lily levantó una mano para acariciarle el dorso del hocico. Mientras, permanecía embobada mirando los ojos del ciervo; tenían el mismo brillo intenso de los de James.

Entonces la lógica volvió a su mente.

— ¿Te conviertes en animago y te vas con Remus en luna llena? —preguntó horrorizada.

El ciervo se separó de ella para adoptar de nuevo forma humana.

— ¡¿Estás loco, James?!

— Lily, he decidido contártelo así que escúchame —ella se calló de inmediato. — No voy yo solo. También vienen Sirius y Peter. Los tres acompañamos a Remus en sus transformaciones —el castaño la miraba a los ojos directamente, queriendo transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo al contarle aquello. — No lo hacemos por alardear, Lily. Lo hacemos por Remus, porque él lo pasa un poco menos mal en sus transformaciones cuando está con nosotros.

A Lily se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas.

— No nos hicimos animagos por el placer de hacer algo en contra de la ley. Fue por ayudar a un amigo. Y si por ayudar a un amigo tengo que romper doscientas reglas, lo haré —finalizó convirtiendo la última palabra en un gruñido.

Lily se quedó muda. Sabía que los merodeadores estaban enterados del secreto de Remus, pero jamás se habría imaginado que hicieran algo así para ayudar a su amigo. Y James era tan… él. Un cálido sentimiento empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo; no estaba segura de qué era: orgullo, afecto, ternura… Pero no quería pensarlo tampoco. Simplemente se acercó, cogiéndole del cuello de la túnica, y tiró de él hacia ella, juntando sus bocas. James no tardó en recuperarse del shock que le había producido esa acción, y agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura, pegó más sus cuerpos mientras intensificaba el beso. Lily pronto deslizó sus manos a la nuca del chico, enredando el indomable cabello negro entre sus dedos.

Le temblaban las rodillas y el corazón le latía a un ritmo desenfrenado, pero no quería separarse. La sensación de los labios de James moviéndose contra los suyos era perfecta. Sin embargo, James se separó de ella suavemente, buscando conectar sus ojos avellanas con los esmeraldas de ella.

— Te quiero, Lily —le susurró acariciándole la mejilla.

— Yo también te quiero, James —contestó ella esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para oír eso? —preguntó James haciendo pucheros.

Lily bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. James sólo sonrió y acercó su boca al oído de la pelirroja.

— ¿Y sabes que cada vez que haces eso me entran ganas de besarte? —susurró rozando con sus labios la oreja de Lily.

La chica lo miró con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas a la vez que se pasaba la lengua por sus labios para hidratarlos. James no se entretuvo ni un segundo más y se apoderó al fin de esos labios que había ansiado rozar desde hacía tanto tiempo. Y ahora los estaba probando por segunda vez, y Lily le correspondía con el mismo entusiasmo que él.

— James, —dijo interrumpiendo el beso— deberíamos salir de aquí. Nos pueden pillar.

El chico hizo un mohín.

— Vamos, anda. No creo que hagamos buena fama a Gryffindor si sus dos premios anuales son descubiertos en un aula vacía haciendo manitas.

— ¿Estamos haciendo manitas? —preguntó James con una sonrisa pícara.

Lily lo miró de reojo.

— Vas por buen camino si pretendes que nunca más las hagamos.

El chico se carcajeó y la rodeó por la cintura.

— Lo siento —se disculpó todavía riéndose.

— No, no lo sientes —lo contradijo Lily también sonriendo. — ¿Es que no tienes nada nuevo que contarle a Sirius?

A James se le iluminó el rostro.

— Entonces, ¿puedo presentarte como mi novia y futura madre de mis hijos? —preguntó con voz angelical.

— ¡James, es muy pronto para eso! —exclamó ella riéndose mientras lo sacaba del aula cogido de la mano.

— Bueno, quizás… ¡Pues entonces, mi novia y futura esposa! ¿Qué dices? —preguntó James deteniéndose a la mitad del pasillo.

— Sólo si tu proposición de verdad incluye un anillo —contestó Lily.

Él simplemente rió y la besó de nuevo.

— ¿En qué se convierten Sirius y Peter? —preguntó rompiendo el beso.

— ¿Estás pensando en otros hombres mientras te estoy besando? —preguntó celoso.

— Siento curiosidad, es todo —contestó riendo Lily.

— Mejor que te lo muestren ellos. ¡Anda, vamos! —dijo contento empezando a correr y tirando de ella.

— ¡James! ¡Está prohibido correr por los pasillos!

Sin parar de correr, el aludido la miró y empezó a reírse, gesto al que se le unió ella dos segundos más tarde.

Mientras corrían hacia la sala común cogidos de la mano, ella estaba segura de que no le hacía falta nada más en su vida; con tener a James a su lado era suficiente. Poder abrazarle, acariciarle y besarle sería lo único que le mantendría con vida a partir de ese momento. Si él no estaba con ella, nada merecería la pena. Daría su vida por él, y estaba segura de que él también la daría por ella. Por eso, a partir de aquel día aprovechó todo momento compartido con él, almacenando cada minuto como un tesoro que le regalaba la vida. Y aún se esforzó más cuando, fruto de su unión, llegó su hijo. Hasta el día de su muerte, los recuerdos de lo vivido permanecieron eternos en su memoria.


End file.
